Star Wars: The Spice Saga: The Extraction
by fracadactyl
Summary: Now that Hogui has fallen under the spell of the spice, he is compelled to get more. But when a Jedi is pushed to his limits and becomes dependent on something, it is only a matter of time before something darker takes hold.


Oh great,  
you're reading this so you weren't really paying attention to the last chapter  
or this is your jumping on point.  
All you need to know is  
I was born from a spice treatment which gave me the necessary midichlorian count to join the jedi.  
I went through the trials,  
I met Anakin Skywalker,  
My master hated Skywalker,  
I was jealous of Skywalker,  
I went through the trials,  
The Clone Wars started,  
I got injured,  
I met Palpatine who gave me a sample of the spice treatment,  
I became a Jedi Knight,  
Skywalker's apprentice was put on trial, proven innocent, but showed what kind of people the Jedi are,  
I took the spice and could feel the force way more than before,  
My master and I were assigned by Palpatine to a mining colony where the spice was being made.

Midichlorians, you don't really hear people talking about them anymore. A lot of theologian folks don't like hearing about them since it makes their faith look trivial. In a way they're right. I've heard of Sith lords taking in apprentices when those people didn't meet the midicholrian count requirements. They might have not had as high the number, but they were still threats. It's weirder when the midicholrian origins were associated with the light side of the force, while the dark side ventured into unknown territories. It makes me wonder what was in the spice to multiply midicholrians the way it did. Too bad I wasn't the thinking type.

A ship comes through a planet's atmosphere.  
"Approaching target area General."

My master Cefet and I came with a few clone troopers on this undocumented area rumored to be run by the Hutts. If it was Hutt territory, things would've been bad since the Jedi had an alliance with the Hutt council and it would've been a breach of agreement. Having Cefet the Diplomat around seemed like a good idea.

"Coming up on the landing platform."  
A clone trooper looks at a scanner.  
"Well that's funny, there are no guards or workers present."  
Cefet looks outside the ship.  
"It's possible there's a trap at that point. Circle the area."  
"Yes general!"

I sat quietly as the desert-like environment made me think of the spice in a powder form. It was getting hard to contain myself but my master was too busy to notice.

The ship started to descend near a crack in the ground. Scanner's picked up a door. The ship lands on top of the foundation.  
"All troops ready your weapons. If this is a trap, shoot to kill!"  
The clone troopers descended into the crevice, and scouting the area.  
"Clear for drop general, commander."  
Cefet, gently lands near the door using the force to slow her fall with Hogui drops down.  
Hogui sees the door and readies his lightsaber.  
Cefet, noticing the door's age, jerk's the door open as it unhinges.  
Cefet uses the force to telekinetically move the door to the side.

A trooper goes down the passage.  
The rest of the group follows.  
Hogui looks around, seeing the underused state of the passage.  
Hogui walks slower as the passage becomes darker.  
Cefet gestures to keep his lightsaber deactivated.  
As an opening comes up, the lead trooper charges with weapon in hand.  
The group pauses.  
"All clear general."

Coming into the opening, is a large open area.  
"No sign of any workers, place looks practically abandoned."  
"Look around for anything of importance: emblems, maps, records of any kind."  
"Yes sir!"

I went down a passage with lightsaber in hand. With the lights out, it felt like something was hidden in the dark. I walked slowly towards the dark path, without even using a force sense. I was ready for action when I heard footsteps behind me. I almost took out my lightsaber until...  
"It's me Commander Bepzy, General Erixy saw you rush down and thought you needed backup."  
I wanted to say no, but made it look like I didn't mind. I couldn't let my master know about my ulterior motives. Doesn't mean having a shadow is a comfort, even when you can think of so many ways to get rid of him.

Hogui goes down the passage as the footsteps from the clone trooper begin to annoy him.  
Hogui takes a deep breath and concentrate.  
Hogui began to see images of figures walking to and from the passage, it allowed him to navigate the passage despite the darkness.

If you're wondering what this is, it's a force power that most Jedi don't bother to learn or teach. With the Jedi's long history, the thought of using the force in any selfish way was one reason it was never practiced. My master however found a way to use it as a way to gather information by communicating with the force. The only real downside is how much of a strain someone can handle.

Hogui started to sweat as he navigated through the phantoms.  
"Commander, are you alright?"  
"It's Jedi stuff you wouldn't understand."  
The trooper shrugged it off.  
Hogui saw a figure walk down a passage without company.  
Hogui followed as the dark passageway started to surround him with the clone trooper behind him.  
Hogui came across an area with a sterilization pod shining a dim light.  
Hogui opens the pod's door, revealing a chemistry set.  
"Commander, I've found some plants nearby and a source of water."  
Hogui looked over seeing the flower that blooms near light side users.  
Hogui also noticed some samples of spice inside the pod.

"What do you think this is for commander?"  
"If I had to guess, to make experimental spice. Specifically, ones that affect force users."  
"You think this is a Sith owned mine then?"  
"Or anyone willing to sell this to the Sith, maybe even to a few Jedi."  
"We have to report this to the general."  
"Go on ahead, I need to gather the data from here."  
"Sorry sir, I have my orders. Besides you might get lost."  
Hogui turns his head towards the trooper.  
"I-I mean no disrespect sir... I'll uh... just wait near the opening."

Alone at last with nothing but me and the shadows. Especially when the shadows don't even try to hide what you want the most.  
In a not so secret compartment, I found a case full of the spice syringes. I was ready to dive right in and claim my prize.  
That was until I remembered there was a trooper watching my back and blabbing to Cefet if I did. I took whatever data I could find, since the formula for the spice wasn't even there.  
"Hey any chance there are chemists or doctors who could analyze this stuff?"  
"Sure, even a few clones have that job just to make sure the medical spice is effective."  
I wanted that formula so much nothing else mattered.

We walked for a while and eventually met up with a few more troopers.  
"Commander we've uncovered a map and even uploaded the contents to the radar scan. Unfortunately, it's pretty old with how some of the tunnels aren't even on here."  
Probably a trap for intruders.  
"Where's Cefet?"  
"We dunno? The networks are so vast, she could be anywhere. Might even be wildlife here that we don't know about."  
"What about a way back to the ship? The commander and I uncovered some spice that needs to analyzed back at base."  
"That we do got. Just follow your heads-up display to follow the breadcrumbs."  
"Stay on guard soldier, everything might be quiet now but experience tells me that anything can happen."  
A few troopers left to find Cefet while the rest went with me back to the ship.

I always had my lightsaber in hand on the way back. I was twitchy, ready for action, any action. The idea that anything was out there ready to strike went through every thought I had. I didn't even notice what the clones were doing. Those dark corridors we passed on the way back just felt like some kind of creatures were stalking us. By the time we got back to the way we came into the mine, I forgot how dark it was because of the ship. As we got closer, the idea of the spice being separate from me didn't sit well. My vision started to get blurry or rather see things in a different light. When the ship was just a few steps away, a holo message from a cloaked figure was received.  
 _"Execute Order 66."_  
I was already so disoriented I didn't even have time to figure out who that was just from the tone of voice. Not like it mattered anyway.

"Agh!" A blaster shot right to the hand can be a real wake up call. With my lightsaber knocked off I had to duck away from the blaster fire from the clones.  
Normally, this would be the time someone would be shocked or even beg not to be killed. Me, I felt like the clones had this coming and I finally had the excuse to cut loose. A little force to knock dust on their helmets was always a good first step to combatting clones. Too bad that I missed a clone trying to escape with the spice. I tried to force pull the case away from the trooper. By the time he struggled, I released my grip before the other clones could counterattack and causing the clone with the case to fall over. I pushed one clone back, while redirecting the clone's firing position to another clone. Before the fallen clone could grab the case, I put one foot over it and force pulled my lightsaber. A clone tried to catch it, but I activated the weapon, spearing right through the clone's body. I held the lightsaber right at the clone at my feet. The clone didn't seem to be afraid, just waiting for something. By that point, I just didn't care as I stabbed into his helmet.  
I already lost my patience and force opened the case immediately, I took a syringe in hand. I was practically drooling over it, almost like when you see something you just can't take your eyes off of.  
You might be asking why that clone was waiting for. Well turns out the one I force pushed was still alive. He took out his weapon as soon as I injected the spice into myself as he was aiming.  
Like most trips though I was disappointed that this trip wasn't as strong as my first. The world around me looked different though, like reality was sick. Sort of a blessing in disguise though as the clone stopped before he pulled the trigger.  
"Hogui?" My master... I was using what force control I had to put in some intense focus to slow my personal time down to think of an excuse.  
By the time I was ready to speak, blam! The clone took a shot at her hitting a vital area.  
Instinctively, I force pushed the clone into the nearby rock wall.

I stood over my master for a few seconds. She was still alive, but only barely. I noticed what the spice did to my hand during that point. It was healed save for patch marks left on my skin. Whatever happened, the spice healed me and gave me cover from the clones. I didn't wanna waste another spice until I got that feeling in the force again. Besides, would Cefet even want it; especially if she questions me how I knew the affects. Yet, how could I go back to the Jedi without Cefet anyway? The council just see me as an extension of her. Should I even go back? What was on that holo-message anyway?  
I heard footsteps of a few more clones. By that point I knee jerked and injected Cefet with one of the syringes. I force dragged Cefet behind the ship before the clones could find us.  
I watched as Cefet reacted to the spice; her face was tensing up, her wound was clotting, her breathing went from panting to gentle. She was unconscious, I wondered what her first trip was like. But not out of camaraderie. I wasn't about to let my master take what I wanted to find so badly though. I readied my lightsaber...  
"No sign of the Jedi!"  
"Search the area!"  
But first I had clones to deal with.  
I force grabbed one of the blaster rifles when I went around and shot the leader in the knee. Of the three clones that were left, I was ready to be done with them, but there was always the idea of someone else being around.  
"Talk; who's order did you receive to attack us?"  
"We don't know! It just felt instinctive."  
"All we know is, the Jedi are a threat."  
"And why is your only armed friend here not firing at me even though I've left myself open for an attack?"  
"We're not sure what you are commander; these instincts just tell us that you're not a Jedi."  
"If this has anything to do with the spice, one your friends didn't fire on me when I took it and I gave some to my master."  
"Uh... What does spice have anything to do with being a Jedi or not?"  
The clone I left armed had already went to check on Cefet, mainly so that he could confirm what I said. My words definitely had weight on him, but after a few seconds...  
Blam!  
Hum!  
"Dark siders! They're all around!"  
"Commander, how strong was that spice?"  
Cefet came out standing like she's recently woke up from a stupor. When she looked at me, that's when things started to get even worse.

"Skywalker? What are you doing on a mission with me? I guess you're personal clone troopers did away with my apprentice. I can tell because you've been going to the dark side of the force."  
While the clones were debating which one of them she thought was named Rex; I could barely hold in the fact that my master, the one who took me in, saw me as someone she hated so much.  
"You were always such a toxic influence, a disgrace to the sacred path of the Jedi. But now the force has given me a new purpose, to destroy the light and dark sides of the force!"  
It was at that point I finally lost it, the idea that she found what I was looking for in the spice and the force just set me off.  
Our lightsabers hummed at each other in different colors. Even though she was more stoned than me, Cefet still had her skills, especially when it came to the force. Just a force push looked like getting hit by a cruiser. Even dodges from the force powers were more like feints with her lightsaber skills despite her sloppy form. I kicked up sand and dust to blind her but it was just blown back at me. Cefet would have ended me if not for the clones shooting at her.  
"Over here spice head!"  
With Cefet barely able to keep her balance, she was unable to deflect anything with her lightsaber. It almost looked ironic considering how much she used to drill me on stance. But her force was so strong she stopped shots in their place and move around them.  
"I see it!"  
Cefet pulled what looked like a chip right out of a clone's head.  
"You have been pulled astray by the light side who made you feel that nothing was wrong, only for the dark side to consume you over time."  
It was hard to know who she was talking to because I could feel that phrase reverberate in my bones.  
Didn't have time to think though, I started throwing huge rocks at Cefet as she smashed them to pieces and cut through them with her lightsaber and threw them back at me. My leg got cut, but nothing serious.  
I got in close and clashed with my master. My lightsaber started to spark a bit.  
"You will submit to me and feel retribution."  
Gah... mind tricks, it felt like having something crawling through my head. Having to maintain a stance while having a cut leg can certainly break your focus.  
My head was flooded with images of my time with my master, both good and not so good. I was ready to cave in to her.  
But then I saw other things to; how she insulted my mother who sacrificed so much to make sure I lived, how the padawan clan I was raised in forgot about me, the impossibly high expectations Cefet had of me, my judgment on the Jedi Order, how the only thing that got me going came from Palpatine, and then there was the spice and how it began to form into a shape resembling Cefet.  
A bright flash occurred and I just screamed out in anger and anguish.

A lightsaber dropped into the sand, for a moment I couldn't feel my hands, my mind was practically fleeing from me until I felt a warmth begin to go cold. I opened my eyes and saw my master's limp body with a red beam sticking out of her. I deactivated my lightsaber and sprung upward.  
I looked around and saw a clone up with weapon in hand but not at me.  
"Awating orders... General."  
I reactivated my lightsaber and saw a red blade. I realized then and there that I couldn't go back to the Jedi even if I wanted to.  
I looked back at what was left of my master. And I saw a shadow cast around above her.  
The clone readied his weapon as a symbol of the Hutt was shown. Talk about irony.  
A Hutt came out of his ship with a protocol droid and few thugs out of his side. The protocol droid translated what the Hutt meant to say.  
"We have received word that a couple of Jedi were in a spice mine that could be added to our territory. As for the alliance with the Jedi, it has since been annulled due to the threat on Palpatine's life. It would be in your best interest to surrender, you have hefty bounties on your heads."  
That droid made it sound so light compared to how the situation really was. But then I remembered Palpatine.  
"He's no Jedi sir, that lightsaber's proof enough."  
As the clone spoke I realized that Palpatine was the one who sent us here and then I recalled that the holo message of that cloaked figure. I used the force to make my mind recall what happened in better detail. I was getting a migraine with a few thugs pointing their blasters at me. Under the hood of that cloak I saw a face with disfigurements that I didn't recognize but despite the tone of voice, I saw it was Palpatine with yellow eyes. Needless to say I was furious, I must've been sent to pick up the spice for him. No... I was his test subject. My mother, my birth, my induction to the Jedi Order, it was all planned out by him.  
In anger I gathered potential energy from the ships, causing them to break apart, I released the energy in the form of a kinetic shockwave. With the thugs and clones knocked back, I maneuvered around the hut and had might lightsaber close to his face.  
"You heard the clone slimeball! I'm no Jedi!"  
I got the in pieces but still functioning droid to communicate.  
"Tell this bag of guts that I'd like to make a deal."  
"I think Master Guvaa gets the idea sir."  
"Tell him that a unique kind of spice was being produced here and that I'm willing to work with him, as long as I get a few thing from the Hutt Clan. The spice mines here can be used by the clan for their business but I want a personal team of chemists working for me to make more of this blend of spice I have on me. I might even consider opening up business for when fights against Palpatine start breaking out. Just make sure I get my lion's share of this spice!"  
"Oh, that actually sounds like a reasonable proposition."  
"Tell him!"  
The droid's talk to the Hutt didn't look completely good on my end.  
"Master Guvaa would like a sample of this type of spice. If it's something you're willing to kill over, it would be good for business. Worry not, you will still get your share. Oh and I'm saying you should probably lessen your focus so much, you look like you're going to pull a face muscle."  
I really hated to admit it, but that wasn't a threat or something to just say out of fear. The Hutts had a lot of influence and I needed someone on their ends to help me get the spice, they didn't need me. I wasn't prepared to go back to Palpatine either so I had to bid my time.  
I deactivated my lightsaber.  
"We have a deal," I swung and reactivated my lightsaber, "but no funny business!" I really didn't have much control over my emotions back then, one wrong move and I would've been pounded on by the Hutts on every corner.  
I looked over at a few clones recovering. "You clones! Looks like we're going to be staying here for a bit, this spice needs to be perfected."

And that's how it went down, I got my spice but not what I wanted out of it. I had a deal with a Hutt, practically dug myself into a grave while I was at it. And if I didn't do something soon, I would've been buried alive.


End file.
